The present technology relates to a zoom lens and an imaging apparatus, and particularly, to a technology field of a zoom lens and an imaging apparatus which are appropriately used in an interchangeable lens mountable in a digital single-lens reflex camera and can be manufactured in a small size with high performance even when an angle of view at a wide-angle end, for example, exceeds 80°.
In the related art, a method in which an imaging apparatus such as a camera uses an imaging element having a photoelectric conversion element such as a charge coupled device (CCD) or a complementary metal-oxide semiconductor (CMOS), converts a light amount of an object image formed on an imaging element surface into electrical output by the photoelectric conversion element, and records the object image has been disclosed.
In recent years, as the number of pixels of an imaging element is increased with the advance of technology and recording of a high spatial frequency is possible, a lens with high performance is also required for an optical system. Furthermore, as user needs are diversified and demands for the selection of an optimal lens according to an object or a photographing location increase, a zoom lens, specifically, a zoom lens for an interchangeable lens, is becoming more important.
Therefore, demands for a zoom lens having a high F-number and a wide angle are also increasing. In order to satisfy these demands, a minus lead-type optical system in which a negative lens group is arranged in a first lens group has been proposed (for example, refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2005-49843).
Meanwhile, in recent years, with the improvement of processing accuracy or mass productivity, an aspherical lens has been generally used, and a plus lead-type optical system in which a positive lens group is arranged in a first lens group has been proposed (for example, refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2007-133138). According to this proposal, the plus lead-type zoom lens has a wide angle and can be manufactured in a small size.